There are various home appliances being widely used in homes such as a TV, a refrigerator, a washing machine, a microwave oven, and an air-conditioner, each of which has a corresponding control device separately or a control part in its body, thereby being controlled by a remote controller or by the operation of its control part.
As the related art home appliances have their own remote controllers, however, the number of remote controllers increases as the number of the home appliances increases. Accordingly, a user comes to have a difficulty in keeping numerous remote controllers and finding the right remote controller each time he/she needs to control a certain home appliance. Also, as each home appliance is separately controlled, to integrate and optimize a home appliance system is not possible.
In addition, because of insufficient memory and functions of a microcomputer of home appliances, to remote control them by loading a protocol such as a transfer control protocol (TCP) in them is not easy.